One Last Valentine Story
by Jale Seigneur
Summary: This story was thought up because I realized I had not done a Fanfic in the season of Valentine about my second favorite ship! So I fixed that!


_(This is set between the Name Hunt Station and Hockney's Arrival, meaning no Rachel to be seen! Unfortunately this also means no Rak...)_ "Hey Blue! Where did my boyfriend go?! He's disappeared again!" Androssi seemingly teleported from nowhere, barging into Koon's room.

"You mean Baam? Well, after he came back from the "God of Guardians", he seemed to be in deep thought about something. He was pretty torn up after hearing the news about Crocodile and the rest" Koon turned away from his current task and answered, "Though the nuisance I know wouldn't die like that, it's understandable to be upset being separated from his friends, agai-"

"Seriously?! Didn't I tell him about being grateful for the people he has now and not spend all his time thinking about what he doesn't have!?" Androssi interrupted, mumbling something about putting Baam in a cage to keep him from constantly running off.

"- I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he has gone back to the "Rice Pot" to train, considering the fact that 90% of Baam's little free time is spent that way nowadays..." Koon said, trying to get Androssi to stop bothering him.

"Alright then-" Androssi started, before being cut off by an Observer of Yuri's.

"GET BACK HERE ANDROSSI!" Shouted Yuri through the tool, as Androssi readied the Bong Bong, again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT!" Was the last thing the Makeup-Princess said as she teleported out of the room.

"Wait a minute Yuri" Koon grabbed the Observer by it's decorative tail piece, "Were you eavesdropping on us before you decided to chase off Androssi?"

"...Yes. How'd you know?"

"You're about as subtle as Rak in a turtle nest"

"Well I can't help the fact that I'm curious about the whereabouts of Baam! He's been gone for days now and I'm so worried for him!"

"You know he's not the weak regular you met on the 1st Floor right? It would take nothing short of a High Ranker to be a major threat to him, and I'm pretty sure you killed the only one other than yourself "

"What if Karaka can resurrect himself?!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous Yuri. Look, if you really are worried about Baam, then why don't you look for him? You have a Guide don't you?"

"I would but Evan's being a little turd about it! I can't understand why he won't go out of his way to help me search this whole train to find Baam!"

"Well then you're going to have to just wait"

"I can't! How are you coping so well?! Aren't you his Best Friend?! I mean, hell; I was scared that you were gay at one point that's how much you care for Baam!"

"I'm fine because I trust in Baam's abilities and don't think of him as a fragile flower that constantly needs attention. As for the comment on my preferences; I get that a lot these days. Anyways, don't you have a Makeup Witch to catch?"

The night passed and the next morning Baam still was gone. At this point, the rest of the crew had to go on without him, as much as they didn't want to. It was almost impossible getting Yuri out of bed, who said that she was suffering from "Baam Withdrawal." Eventually she was forced out of bed by a combination of reassurances and the smell of coffee with three creams and five sugars. No one would mention how empty it felt without the main character around them but everyone did think it. And that wasn't the only thing that felt empty...

"How long have we been walking now? I'm getting tired" Irure (Pillow Chick) complained.

"About three hours, not that you're actually walking, lazy" Boro stated.

"It's too quiet. We should have encountered the Boss Guardian by now, and yet we haven't even run into the small fry" Sachi pointed out, looking at the long halls of the train.

"It was like this yesterday too; with the Boss Guardian's door already opened, as if something had already cleared out all the monsters" Koon recalled.

"B-But! If the Boss is killed already, then won't we not get any of the delicious rewards?!" Bero Bero (Candy) realized.

"Unfortunately, that's true" The Fabulous Redhead confirmed.

"Say, Hwaryun, you're a Guide that isn't useless like Evan right? Doesn't that mean you know where Baam-" Yuri began, not even caring about the strange situation.

"If you can't go three days without Viole, how in Zahard's name did you go seven years thinking he was dead?" Hwaryun stopped Yuri, "I'll tell you the same thing I told the the annoying Blue-Head and the Makeup Witch. (Shut it Leotard!) Just wait and stop worrying"

Yuri's only response was a low grumble.

"Hey guys, we finally reached the Boss Door!" White's Clone announced, deverting the attention of everyone.

"About time"

"Finally I can stop walking"

"Alright!"

"Took us long enough"

 ** _And the doors opened to reveal..._**

 _Nothing. The Boss Guardian had already been beaten..._

"Come on!"

"Nothing again?!"

"Strange"

"I want chocolate dangit!"

"I shouldn't even be surprised at this point"

After thoroughly inspecting the Boss Room, the worst fears had been proved true. There wasn't anything there!

"So Koon, how far away is the next Rest Car?"

"An hour if we walk, give or take a few minutes"

"Uggghhh"

About 10,000 steps later, everyone had finally arrived to the next rest station. It was almost night and everyone had pretty much passed out on their beds the moment they came in contact with them. However, one person couldn't sleep because she was too concerned about a certain irregular. She knew it was silly to worry; she knew Baam could take care of himself, but that didn't stop her from missing her "Cinnabaam." So she tossed and turned, tried different sleeping positions, flipped over her pillow about a dozen times, but nothing seemed to make her sleep. It was about 1:30 AM when Yuri was just about to fall asleep; her brain manually turning off after staying awake stressed for so long, when she swore that she heard something from outside the Rest Area. It sounded like... Combat? Who in Talse Uzer would be fighting at this hour? Yuri in her half conscious mindset actually trudged out of her room to file a noise complaint at the person.

"A-alright. Whoever's fighting a Boss Guardian at this hour needs to sto-op" Yuri slurred, yawning at parts.

But whoever was there wasn't anymore. And the only evidence that they were there was the downed Boss Guardian and a faint trail of footsteps.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yuri chased after the noise as fast as her sleepy state would allow, causing her to trip a few times and lagging behind.

The Hazy High Ranker ran until she swore that she wasn't even in the same part of the Hell Train anymore. Whoever she was following had stamina. Eventually, she ended up in a room with a huge bowl in the center, and the "statue" of a Sleeping Giant behind it.

"Hey! Whoever you are! Come out from the Bowl on the count of three or I'm going in myself!" Yuri yelled, nearly waking up the "statue" of the Sleeping Giant,

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Alright, I'm coming in there!" Yuri shouted as she jumped over the edge of the Bowl and into the chamber with a single bound. (Like Superman lol)

The Chamber of the large bowl she was in was dark. Very, very dark. It seemed as vast as space and time, and the only way she knew where to go was by the sounds of wrapping in the distance somewhere. And when she finally came to the source of the wrapping, she saw someone.

 **She saw her Precious Night, who was tying ribbons on heart containers, and she smelled chocolate.**

"... Baam?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Uh, Ms. Yuri.. IwasmakingtheseforeveryonebecauseI

feltbadaboutdraggingallofyouintomyownproblemsandIamsorryaboutbeinggoneforthepastfewdaysbutIwantedthistobe

asurpriseandIreallyreallyamsorryifImade

anyofyouworryaboutmerunningoff

IneededtogathersuppliesforthechocolateandthecratesthatcameafterabosswasthebestooptionIdidnotmeantomakeyouworrybutIjustwantedto apologize about-" Baam blurted out an inaudible explanation/apology for being gone but he was cut off by Yuri.

"No need to explain, just please don't scare me like that again"

 _Yuri had given Baam a hug that would have probably squeezed a normal person to death, but that wasn't important to Baam._

 _Yuri looked on the verge of **crying**._

"I'm sorry Ms. Yuri"

"I'll forgive you if you let me have two of those heart chocolate things"

"Well, I did prepare extra just in case..."


End file.
